RyuseiRanger22
is the 22th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 71th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Tsubaki and the committees members prepare to celebrate Tanabata when the King and Queen visits the group to check out their children. Kinjo telling them about how he and Ginta trained by the Queen to become the new members and a similar custom from Odyssey in which wishes are made to the Nine Muses, they decide to celebrate both holidays. Synopsis Tsubaki and the committees members are holding the Tanabata Event at Nagareboshi Academy. The King and Queen pay the visit to the group, wearing the casual clothes, to check out Telemachus and Eurycleia, who're overjoyed to see their parents. Meanwhile, Lord Niewial was very upset on Scarve's failure, so he recruiting two people to defeat the RyuseiRangers, then they revealed themselves as Doom and Glam of the Bloodmare X metal band duo. Later, Tsubaki takes the Amatsuki Brothers to the Tanabata, which is similar to a custom on Planet Odyssey in which wishes are made to the Nine Muses as Kinjo and Ginta saids. The RyuseiRangers decide to celebrate both holidays and spend time writing out wishes before going to watch a star shower. Suddenly, Doom and Glam appears to play the Harmony of Terror on student council secretary and painter Ichiro Natsumura, turning his dream into nightmare. Tsubaki and the boys heard Ichiro's terrifying scream, they then transform and watch as they transforms Ichiro's dream into the new-type monster known as the Bloodroid; Fistleo the Predatoroid. They begin fighting HellCore army, but are soon overwhelmed by the Fistleo's claws and burning fists. Doom and Glam laughs at them for making wishes that will never come true, but Kinjo and Ginta refuses to take this to heart and claims that people work hard for their wishes, and as such, RyuseiRangers will protect them and their smiles. The RyuseiLunarious fight back with everything they have and eventually defeats the Bloodroid, claiming just one Saint Card. Soon, Scarve plays the tone of rampage that cause Fistleo to grow into the giant monster in attempt to destroy the wishing tree. But Soare and Fengari were busy fight back while RyuseiOh fight against HellCore army. Fistleo grabs RyuseiOh in bear hug and being to squeeze it while Doom and Glam watch it with venomous smiles. But suddenly, Soare blasts at him with Solar Punch, warn them that they will fight back. Fistleo attempt to attack Soare, but overwhelmed by Fengari's Lunar Missiles. RyuseiLunarious combined them into GingaShin and paralyzed Fistleo with Lunarios Glare before destroying him, forcing Doom and Glam to retreat. In the end, Soare and Fengari's brands, Solaris Sangria and Eastern Lunar, were officially founded. Odysseus and Penelope left, as they told Tsubaki and the boys that the RyuseiLunarious have to be prepared for more of this. Agreed to their terms, Everyone celebrating the Tanabata Event and the welcome party to their new allies. Major Events *The RyuseiRangers switch to their summer uniforms/casual clothes from this episode onward. *Bloodmare X duo appears before the RyuseiRangers for the first time. **Also, the Bloodroid monster is being summoned for the first time. *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Taiyou Shinkuuzan **Lunar Shaking Beam *The true face of Niewial is revealed. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki Villains *Lord Niewial *Maester Scarve *Doom *Glam *General Nu *HellCore *Bloodroid Monster: Fistleo the Predatoroid Secondary Characters *Mukuro Namikizu *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *King Odysseus *Queen Penelope *Ichiro Natsumura *Masaru Akashiro (shown in passing) *Hidetoshi Aoshima (shown in passing) *Minako Izayoi (shown in passing) *Kazushi and Zadina Kurowaki (shown in passing) *Daigoro Akisato (shown in passing) *Masao Harukawa (shown in passing) Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Shining Sol and Gleaming Luna transformation coords. The Sigma Coord that obtained from Bloodroid monster is Amorous Musk Planner. **'Disguise Coord used': Spa Massager *Solace Luna's image song, ARTEFACT STANDNARD!!!!, is played during the episode for the second time. *Bloodmare X and Bloodroids are added to the opening screen. *Solaris Sangria and Eastern Lunar were officially founded by Fleur. *This episode marks to the end of the second arc. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime Category:Tanabata episodes